Majin Tentei Nougami Neuro: Worse Case
by HellingGod
Summary: He never knew how much she really meant to him-how much he loved her until it was too late.As he stared at her lifeless form, he knew what he had to do. He walked towards the eery gate, carrying his beloved detective and welcomed hell. "we're home."
1. Incident

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: Worse Case!**

**Prologe: **

He never knew how much she really meant to him- how much he loved her until it was too late. These passed events rattled him from head to foot, his brain was mush and his heart was broken into just shading of a pencil. As he stared at her lifeless form that lay dorment in his arms, he knew what he had to do. Memories of their times together flooded his head soon they started to leak through his eyes and drip down onto her firm peaceful face. He never wanted this to happen to her...he just wanted to see her-be in her presence once again. He walked towards the eery gate that laid open to him while carrying his little detective and for the first time ever his emotions poured through his mouth, he told her everything as he carried her through the gates of hell.

**3 years earlier:**

"Neuro!" the small blond screamed as she watched the demon fall from the sky and plunged into the ocean's body. She pulled out her phone and dialed for Sasazuka's team. The demon saw himself sink faster and farther down the to the ocean's dark floor, it reminded him of hell. The coldness and the alone-ness that overwhelms him. His eyes closed taking in his punishment and welcoming his death. "Yako" was his last thought before his mind closed off. Minutes later a helicopter flew towards Neuro's location and a rescue team pursuited.

In th shadows neart the port, stood a grim man with wild hair, his hair and clothing match of black and red, two sets of horns placed on his head and his grim smile was filled with razor sharp teeth. He watched as the rescue team safely pulled Neuro's body out of the water. His lips grew wider. The rescue team layed Neuro's body down onto a blanket. The blond rushed to his side. "Neuro!" she cried as she grabbed onto his arm, she stared at his face for a reaction. Nothing. Her heart jumped, panic overwhelmed her, and her fear was surfacing. Two paramedics rushed to the scene, one pulled her away from him. "DON'T DIE ON ME!" she cried.

Neuro started to hear noises and his eyes slowly peered open. His name was called, it was her. He turned his head at her direction. "Yako" he called as he founded the strength to pull himself up. "Quit being so damn noisy I think even hell can hear you from here." Yako stopped, stunned then smiled brightly. "Thank goodness he's alive."

The grimmed man watched eagerly, his smile-again grew wider reaching almost to his ears. "Just wait Neuro, your time will come soon enough." He turned and walked towards the opposite direction of the scene. "777 DEMON TOOL-EVIL PORTAL!" he called. Suddenly a tall red door with chains, carvings and locks on it appears before him. There in the middle was a symbol of an eye, it then blinked was morphed into an real eye and stared at the man. "Open the door. I have great news" he said with a sharp tooth smile.

The door creeked open and the mysterious man walked inside. He stepped into a dark room with small amouth of light along the sides of the walls. A voice echoed through the room. "This better be worth my time, Rei. I do have time to worse. I do have things to do." Another man walked out of the shadows and the moment he did the room lit up. Rei delightfully replied with a smile, " It's going to be the best damn thing your heard in centuries, Lord Lucifer!"


	2. Home

Neuro stared at the young detective's unconscience body that lays sprawled out on the floor and smiled alittle. "Good-bye Yako." He said as he walked over her and headed towards the room where Zera was. When he walked in he saw Zera's mouth expanded over at least 7 feet long and maybe 4 feet wide. Neuro's mouth twitched alittle, it wasn't big enough yet but lucky for him he had alittle strength to make some "adjustments." Zera glanced over at the door and saw Neuro, panic struck her and she tried to talk. Neuro just walked over and kicked her down, pulling her mouth wider. He placed his foot in her mouth and stepped in, his other foot followed. Already he can feel the miasma giving him strength.

Soon enough he was back in hell, he looked around to see familiar features which means he wasn't gone that long. He took a deep breath and exhaled, it was good to be back. Then he felt something hit his leg, he looked down and saw a smaller demon, a lower level. "OH FUCK! Y-YOUR BACK!" it said with shocked little eyes. Neuro tilted his head in curosity and picked up the little demon by its head. He stared at it and his lips couldn't help up curve into a smile. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" The little demon struggled, attempting to free its self from Neuro's grip. Neuro shook the little demon like a dirty rag. The little demon hung limp for a few seconds then moved enough to bite Neuro's hand. Neuro insistantly dropped it and lifted his foot to crush him. "I won't do that if I were you." Neuro turned towards the sudden voice but never the less stopped his attempt of crushing the little demon. A tall demon stood acouple of feet from him, reaching about 6 to 7 ft tall. His features look very familiar to someone he knew. Neuro shrugs and walked pasted the demon. "Oh we're giving you a welcome party at the center tower 'oh great demon Neuro'" The demon's lips were in a smile as he spoke. "Our Lord would like to see you ASAP. The demon then picked up the little unconsciencous demon and walked off. "See you there."

Neuro watched him leave then turned back to see Zera, rubbing her cheeks and mumbling profane words. "Zera," Neuro called out to her, Zera freaked from the sudden out burst and staggered back, tripping over her own feet and falling on her bottom. And once again she cursed out. "Zera." Neuro called out to her once again but this time turned and stared at her, waiting for her response. "y-yes Neuro?" She answered as she rubbed her bottom with one hand and her right cheek with the other.

"What is this 'welcoming party' I'm hearing about with the Lord?"

"Well.." She began but stopped and looked down at the ground. "Well...the Lord heard things. I think you should just go to him and see-" She was cut off from her words when Neuro grabbed her by the throat and started choaking her.

"Zera, I don't have time to play around with these games. What's going on? What he did he hear?" Zera tried to answer back but only manage to get choaked syllables and gasps for air. Neuro grew tired of her and dropped her then headed off to the tower. "Y-You should've never came back, Neuro" was the last thing he heard from Zera before he started to ignor his suroundings and go inside the tower.


	3. So Sorry!

I'm so sorry about the wait. Stuff happened. There was a lot of moving involved but I'm ok now! The next chapter will be up soon I had to redo it. Btw it might confuse you a little because I combined the anime and the manga so hell's gate did open and Neuro came and all that stuff then the Sicks Saga started. Oh, I also changed something in the storyline but you'll find out later when it comes up. Thank you again for this and I hope you'll forgive me for the huge delay.


End file.
